ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Toon Factory
Kawaii Toon Factory is a television series exclusively on Kawaii Box network, which shows the package of old and contemporary animated shorts, specials and episodes in many different series which are produced by various animation studios, such as Disney, Warner Bros., Walter Lantz Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios, Screen Gems, MGM, Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Cartoon Network Studios, and others. List of cartoon series * Disney ** Silly Symphonies ** Disney animated featurettes *** Winnie the Pooh ** Mickey Mouse (both old and new) ** Goofy ** Donald Duck ** Pluto ** Figaro ** Owsald the Lucky Rabbit (Walt Disney series) ** Chip 'N Dale ** Mickey Mouse Works ** The Wuzzles ** TBA ** Doug (Disney version) ** Shorty McShorts Shorts ** 20th Century Fox cartoons, except the ones based on Fox's animated sitcoms *** Foxtoons *** Fabian Fox ** Pixar Animation Studios shorts *** Toy Story Toons *** Cars Toons * Warner Bros. ** Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *** Bugs Bunny *** Daffy Duck *** Porky Pig *** Porky and Daffy *** Tweety and Sylvester *** Speedy Gonzales *** Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester *** Foghorn Leghorn *** Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *** Wabbit/New Looney Tunes ** Mobs * Universal Studios ** Walter Lantz Productions *** Woody Woodpecker *** Owsald the Lucky Rabbit (Walter Lantz series) *** Chilly Willy *** Andy Panda *** The Bearly Family *** TBA ** Jay Ward Productions ***The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (1960s series) ***Dudley Do-Right ***Peabody's Improbable History ***George of the Jungle (1960s series) ***Super Chicken ***Hoppity Hooper ***Fractured Fairy Tales/Aseop and Son ** UPA ** Total Television *** The King and Odie *** The Hunter *** Tooter Turtle *** Underdog *** Go Go Gophers *** Tennessee Tuxedo *** Klondike Kat *** The World of Commander McBragg * Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios ** Koko the Clown ** Bimbo ** Popeye the Sailor ** Screen Songs (Fleischer series) ** TBA ** Screen Songs (Famous series) ** Harveytoons series *** Noveltoons *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** Baby Huey (Famous series) *** Little Audrey *** Herman and Katnip *** Buzzy the Crow *** Richie Rich (1996 series) *** TBA ** Snuffy Smith (1960s series) ** Beetle Bailey (1960s series) ** Krazy Kat (1960s series) * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Screen Gems cartoons *** The Fox and the Crow *** TBA ** Sony Cartoon Studios *** Modern Toons *** Reilly Toons **** Anthony and Harold **** Ike and Squeaky **** Chucky Fox **** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat **** The Acres Kids **** The Red Fox **** Sweety Woodpecker **** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane *** Magical Sisters *** Swordsman Cougar * Terrytoons ** Mighty Mouse (both original and Filmation ones) ** Heckle and Jeckle (both original and Filmation ones) ** Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat ** Deputy Dawg ** The Mighty Heroes ** Little Roquefort ** Dinky Duck ** Tom Terrific ** TBA * Nickelodeon ** Oh Yeah! Cartoons ** Random Cartoons ** Awesome Antics ** Life at High ** Toby ** Doug (Nickelodeon version) * MGM ** Happy Harmonies ** Tom and Jerry (both original and Filmation ones) ** Droopy (both original and Filmation ones) ** Barney Bear ** Tex Avery MGM cartoons, except some selected ones and Screwball Squirrel cartoons ** You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production ** Harman and Ising MGM cartoons, except Bosko cartoons ** TBA * Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network Studios **Quick Draw McGraw **Huckleberry Hound **Pixie and Dixie **Yogi Bear **Hokey Wolf **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Yakky Doodle **Snooper and Blabber **Snagglepuss **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Maguila Gorilla **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Ricochet Rabbit **Peter Potamus and So-So **Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Breezly and Sneezly **Atom Ant **Precious Pupp **The Hibbilly Bears **Secret Squirrel **Squidly Diddly **Winsome Witch **It's the Wolf **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Loopy de Loop **The Space Kidettes ** CB Bears ** Blast-Off Buzzard ** Heyyy, It's the King! ** Posse Impossible ** Undercover Elephant ** The Berenstian Bears (Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera series) ** Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels ** 2 Stupid Dogs ** What-A-Cartoon! * Equestria Girls shorts * Angry Birds Toons * Garfield and Friends ** Garfield ** U.S. Acres/Orson's Farm * Some anime short films * Rainbow Parade shorts * Monica's Gang * Lucky Luke * The Daltons * ComiColor * Gumby (1950s and 60s series) * Beany and Cecil (1950s-1960s series) * Les Contes de la rue Broca (in English dub) * Soyuzmultfilm animated shorts * TBA Toon Fact During before and after the toons, it shows "Toon Fact”, a trivia segment that contains the trivia facts, and as well as quiz questions for about any cartoons. Kawaii Toon Factory/Toon Fact/transcripts Trivia * The mascots of Kawaii Toon Factory are the four generic silence group of family, a father holding up the camera, a mother wearing the Mickey Mouse-alike hat, and two kids in which one of them, female, is holding up a doll, and another one, male, is holding a balloon (which are the tourist), and a nameless leading touring guide of the factory. * The theme song is a jazzy-rock version of the classical music In The Hall of The Mountain King by Edward Grieg that's used for the program. Category:Kawaii Box Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Programming Blocks Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas